Human Noble Origin
} |name = Human Noble Origin |image = Humans - Noble.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin Story |location = Castle Cousland, Highever |start = New campaign with Human Noble character (Warrior or Rogue) |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Human Noble Origin is one of six origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. This character begins as the child of the Teyrn of Highever, one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden. The default name is "Aedan Cousland" if male, "Elissa Cousland" if female. Plot Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his oldest son Fergus are preparing to heed King Cailan's call to battle darkspawn at Ostagar. Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine waits for his forces to join the teyrn's at Highever. The tardiness of Howe's men is being discussed in the main hall as Fergus' younger sibling (the PC) enters; s/he is greeted by Arl Howe and Teyrn Cousland, and introduced to Duncan. The latter, a senior Grey Warden, explains his mission and suggests that the PC would be a promising recruit-already knowing this idea will be dismissed by the teyrn. After being tasked with instructing Fergus to depart immediately with the bulk of the Cousland forces, the PC is intercepted by Ser Gilmore, a knight in Highever's service; Teyrna Eleanor Cousland wishes her youngest child to collect his/her dog, prompting another quest. After finishing both tasks, the PC heads for bed. In the night, Arl Howe's "late" men seize the castle. The PC wakes up, fights a way out of his/her bedroom and finds the teyrna, who explains that the teyrn is missing. A quick search will reveal Fergus' son and wife murdered, along with the other guests. Teyrna Eleanor, saddened and outraged, suggests retrieving a family heirloom or two. In the main hall Ser Gilmore, directing the few remaining defenders, says the teyrn has headed for the kitchen. In the pantry they find the teyrn, gravely wounded. Duncan fights his way here and asks to recruit the PC. Bryce relents, wanting his youngest child to tell Fergus what has happened. Duncan offers to bring the teyrna too, but she refuses to leave her husband's side-and the teyrn is too injured to travel. The PC travels with Duncan to Ostagar, where they are greeted by King Cailan. The king mentions that Fergus is in the Korcari Wilds on patrol, but there is no opportunity for the PC to seek him out. (The fate of Fergus is not revealed until the Epilogue.) Origin Quests Characters * Fergus Cousland * Teyrn Bryce Cousland * Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (temporary companion) * Oriana Cousland * Oren Cousland * Dairren * Dog (companion) * Duncan * Iona * Mother Mallol * Lady Landra * Nan * Ser Gilmore (temporary companion) * Aldous * Arl Rendon Howe Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Human Noble Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills: Combat Training, plus Improved Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) Starting Talents: Shield Bash (Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue) Initial Gear: Studded Leather Armor (full set) or Leather Armor (full set) Unique Origin Items Gallery Humans - Noble.jpg|Human Noble concept art Human Noble.JPG|Human Noble concept art (with border) Castle Cousland - Nobles talking.png|Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, Lady Landra, Dairren and Iona talking. Castle Cousland - Highever forces.png|Cousland forces leaving the castle Castle Cousland under attack.png|Castle Cousland being under attack Castle Cousland's chapel praying.png|Mother Mallol praying along with two soldiers Trivia * Teyrna Cousland recognises Howe's men by their shields, but very few of those encountered bear shields, let alone this one. Bugs * In Mischief in the Larder, the pantry door leading to the kitchen area may not open or unlock after defeating the rats and the opportunity to name Dog. To avoid this, refrain from spamming the Escape key to skip ahead, and let Ser Gilmore initiate the next conversation instead of clicking on him. * The northern door of the main hall may become stuck and prevent you from completing the quest. To avoid this, save just after The Cousland Treasury is initiated; make opening that northern door your first priority (after surviving the fights along the way, and before retrieving gear from the treasury) and wait for Ser Gilmore to tell you about the teyrn (rather than attempting to initiate conversation yourself). External Links * YouTube walkthrough Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests